


Their Night

by yuraryal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraryal/pseuds/yuraryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singing in each other's ear. Silly conversations. Heartfelt smiles. Everything finally falling into place. Their much awaited post wedding dance is about to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic for this fandom! I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes. T.T Comments, suggestions, violent reactions, and criticisms are welcomed! :D

The lights went dim as Eren and Levi were called out to do their first dance. The night was still young and with everyone around them clapping and cheering, the green eyed man cannot contain his widening grin anymore.  
“Oi brat, Wipe that stupid grin off your face.” The shorter man hissed. Eren didn’t put any attention to what Levi said and continued leading him at the center of the reception area. They stopped when they reached the center and without saying anything, Eren pulled Levi closer to him, whispering as he put his hand on the shorter man’s waist. “I can’t. I’m just too happy to be with you, here, in our wedding day.”  
Eren held Levi’s other hand and started slow dancing. The music started playing and the crowd grew silent, admiring the couple for finally being together after all those hardships that they went through.  
I’ll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
The music started growing quieter and quieter the more Eren looked into Levi eyes. Without further thoughts, Eren pulled Levi much closer, almost resting the side of his face to Levi’s shoulder. 

“I’ll be your hope, I'll be your love..Be everything that you need..” He started singing it gently on Levi’s ear. Levi pulled away for a bit, trying to keep his feelings in check. Eren has always been the affection one between the two, but it never occurred to him that on their special day, Eren was still capable of making it more special. He smiled for a bit as he looked into Eren’s eyes.  
“I’ll love you more every breath, Truly, Madly Deeply do,” The moment their eyes met, Eren mouthed the lyrics with a smile on his face. Levi looked down, trying to hide the growing smile. There was no way that he’ll tell the green eyed boy that he is the light of his world, that everything felt right ever since he came stumbling in his life. Instead of conveying his love through words, he decided that it’ll always be better to make sure that Eren feels that he loves him and so he did. After stealing one last glance into Eren’s eyes, he pulled him closer, putting his arms crossed on his husband’s back, hugging him as they slow dance. Eren did the same thing. He pulled him closer, this time, resting his chin on top of Levi’s head as he hugged him as well.  
The moment felt surreal between the two. To them, there was no one around them except for each other. They were too into each other that they couldn’t even hear the crowds fluctuating cheers and the background song playing as well.  
“Hey Levi..”  
“Hn?”  
“Do you remember how we first met?”  
Levi let go and pulled away for a bit in order to look into Eren’s face. His eyebrow rose then continued, “Why are you asking me such questions, kid? Of course I do.”  
He showed another smile as if he remembered how they met the first time as well. “Every single detail?”  
“Every single goddamn one! You were knocking like there’s no tomorrow on my apartment door, crying about some stupid shit.” Eren nod as he sways Levi and himself in the beat of their wedding song, actively listening to Levi as he reminisce how their first meeting went.  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
'Cause I'm counting on  
“Then I opened the door, irritated as fuck then you clung into me crying asking why I finished your favorite cereal. Who the fuck does that, Eren Jaeger?” he stops for a while when he realized that Eren may not be listening to him since he was still singing the song in his ears. “A new beginnin', A reason for livin',A deeper meanin',”  
“Oi, are you listening to me?” He pulled away again, but Eren pulled him back to how they were. He hugged him his tightest, treasuring the moment. Then all of a sudden he whispered, “Levi, I love you and thank you, for everything.”  
“What are you-“ He stopped himself midway when he saw Eren looking at him with a concerned look on his eyes.  
“Levi, will you be okay when I-“ Levi glared at him. He felt this sudden urge of pain, like all he wants to do is to hug Eren.  
“Don’t. Don’t even say that. I love you, too, Eren.” He touched his husband’s cheek, caressing it. Eren on the other hand closed his eyes, feeling the warmth coming from Levi’s hand, wishing that time would stop for a good amount of time. “I should be the one thanking you. I never thought i’ll know what love is until I met you. Thank you, Eren. I love you. I really do.”  
Eren didn’t say anything after that. Instead, he went back to standing straight and looking Levi straight into the eyes.  
“And I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea, I want to lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me” he sings to Levi while caressing his cheek. Levi didn’t look away the whole time. He realized that the reason Eren was doing all this was so he had something to remember of him later on. His look softened after that, he smiled while holding the hand of the man that is caressing his cheek.  
“We have so many things to do, so many places to go, so many people to meet and I am glad that you’re the one who is going to be by my side when all of those things happen.” He smiled like there’s not a thing to worry about and seeing that pained Levi instead of making him happy as well.  
“You better not drag me to filthy places, Jaeger or I swear to God, I will file a divorce.” He was supposed to come off as threatening, but Eren disregarded that and pulled him into a hug while letting out a warm laugh. Levi smiled after that. He wrapped his arms on Eren’s waist, hugging him as well. He never wished for time to stop until today. 

-x-

“And when my stars are shinin' brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish to send it to Heaven, Then make you want to cry, The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty” He held Levi’s cheek weakly while trying to sing the song without having to cough in between. Levi felt helpless and defeated with their whole situation. It’s been a year and a half after their marriage. Eren’s brain tumor got worse day by day. There are some days where the episodes would be so painful to watch that Levi cannot help but to shed tears during the nights where Eren was fast asleep by his side. To him, it felt like, day by day, fate is getting crueler by the minute as he sees Eren’s health deteriorate. It pains to see him that his husband who used to be full of energy, who used to be a walking bomb, the source of light and sunshine of his life became a man who cries and moans due to the excoriating pain that he gets every time he gets an episode.  
Eren was about to continue singing when he suddenly felt weak. Levi took both of Eren’s hands, holding on to it as he sings to him instead, “That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers in lonely hours, the tears devour you.” He tried, oh he tried so hard, to hold his tears back, but after seeing Eren laying in the hospital bed, pale, weak, his chestnut hair nowhere to be seen any more as a side effect of the chemotherapy, and lifeless, his façade broke. “Oh can't you see it baby?You don't have to close your eyes,'..” He didn’t bother wiping the tears away. He looked at Eren, putting his hands closer to his face. “Cause it's standin' right before you, All that you need will surely come.”  
Eren weakly smiled at him as he listens to his husband sing, “You..” he kept holding on to dear life because of Levi. He did everything and anything he could to stay strong in fear that Levi will break once he passes, but just like every other living thing, death is inevitable and he felt his nearing and nearing by the second.  
“Mmm?” Levi stopped singing after hearing Eren talk. His grip on his husband’s hands were tight, afraid that if he doesn’t hold on to him tight enough, he would slip into the spaces of his very fingers.  
“You’re..not.. singing it.. well.” Eren joked.  
“Shut up, shitty brat.” Despite the endless flow of tears, he cannot help but smile after hearing that one. It was in Eren’s character to make light of any situation that he’s thrown in and this one is no exception too. With that, Levi continued praying long and hard that Eren will get through this that despite what every doctor said about him passing in a few weeks or days, Eren will miraculously get better.  
“Le..vi?” He was short of breath as he called his husband’s name. Levi immediately looked at him, “Hmm?”  
“I.. lo.. love you. Tha..thank you.” He smiled as he falls asleep shortly after that.  
“I love you too, Eren.” He sat up for a bit, reaching out to kiss Eren’s forehead and then lips then continued singing their theme song.

-x-

“I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy, I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need..I’ll love you more with… ” Levi wasn’t able to finish what he was singing anymore as Eren’s eyes started closing. His breath was getting shallower by the passing minute, he has stopped moving the past few hours, and no response can be illicit from him anymore. Levi promised to stay strong to Eren until his last breath and he did. When Eren stopped breathing, he looked at him, finally realizing that this was it. Eren will no longer be by his side the next day and the days to come. He is alone in this world again like how he was before he met Eren. Singing one last time for his husband, he continued the last remaining parts of the song as he sits up, leaning over Eren in order to kiss him one last time.  
“I’ll love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do.” And with that, he finally let out all of the tears, sadness, pain, and hurt that he’s been holding in as he hugs his husband’s corpse in his arms.  
“I love you and Thank you, Eren.” He whispers one last time as he plant a kiss on his husband’s forehead.


End file.
